


transparent elegy.

by ansutazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, i'm back on my keichi bs no jitsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansutazu/pseuds/ansutazu
Summary: the answer was clear, kept behind that (unfair) smile stretching from ear to ear. // keichi drabble.





	transparent elegy.

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha. toumei elegy and toumei answer. where do i begin. :)
> 
> this was supposed to be a really short drabble, maybe 400 words long...but it's keito and eichi, so it ended up double that size. oh well. i'm still counting it as one though,, it's under 1k words...right? something short and not so sweet.

“Elegy and eulogy — they’re almost the exact same thing, aren’t they?”

The breeze brushes past the greenery of garden terrace, the hopeful personality of spring peeking its head right around the seasons’ corner, a promise of rebirth and clarity with budding flowers and blindingly blue skies preparing for its grand entrance to the world once again.

But even then, Eichi says something like this, and Keito turns to his childhood friend with that scowl that was all-too familiar to the vice president’s face, all-too comfortable sitting there as the blonde continues to smile so brightly, so gracefully — ah, it makes him conflicted over the existence of this ‘fallen angel’, it makes him want to reassure him that his passage to heaven will be guaranteed by him.

“Why are you talking about such a thing now?”

“Well, it’s just an observation I made.” Eichi looks out to the gardens, blue eyes refusing to meet with Keito’s as he continues. “However, a eulogy is of high praise, while an elegy just laments on the dead with no pretenses, no expectations, no structures. It just flows naturally — it’s supposed to, anyway. I just think it’s nice how casual elegies can be, how easily it can roll off the tongue. It exposes everyone’s pride, everyone’s true feelings, because whereas eulogies take into account the dead, elegies include the dead and the dying. Elegies just have a sense of honesty to them, that the way you present it is what you’re _really_ feeling inside.”

“You’re talking like you want something from me.”

“We sure are childhood friends, huh?” Eichi’s laugh is soft, and he finally looks at Keito, his eyes brimming with some sort of bittersweet premonition. “I’m asking a lot from you, but…I’d like it if you wrote an elegy, too, Keito, alongside that eulogy we’ve have since we were kids. One just for me. To hear something like that coming from you — it’d truly set my soul at ease.”

* * *

The school day had come to yet another close, the sun setting just beyond the rolling hills and scenery that served as the background for Yumenosaki Academy. Keito strides over to his desk, the paper he’s holding crumpling mercilessly under his hand as he pulls his chair out, taking a seat and restraining himself from looking to his right side for fear of what could be.

“Hey, Eichi.”

He breaks the classroom’s silence — it was empty, anyway, the vice president privileged with being able to access the keys at this late an hour due to his status in the student council — with his exasperated yet slightly unsteady voice, smoothing out the paper now and glancing at it, making sure that it was exactly what he wanted to write.

“You’re incorrigible, you know? You’re extremely stubborn, you play around too much, you don’t listen to anything I say. You just go off on your own whims, you do whatever you please — but I think I understand that a bit, the fact that you have so many things to do in so little time. Still, I just wish you’d look out for yourself so that I no longer have to exhaust myself looking after you. That proposition, it works out well for the both of us, doesn’t it?”

He sighs, putting the paper down. No, this was no good. This was no good at all.

“We’ve shared a lot of things, Eichi — hopes, memories, dreams. And throughout all of them…I always imagined that you’d be by my side, that you’d be come along with me. Really, how many times do I have to say it? You’ve never stolen a single thing from me…because they were yours to share with all along. That’s what I had always intended. But seriously, you robbed yourself — you robbed yourself of your own life. You told us you were fine although you were so near death. You’re incorrigible. Did I send you off properly? I followed those old plans pretty closely, and the ceremony went about with no complications. I hope you’re resting at ease now, though…I guess it wouldn’t be bad if you enjoyed yourself, too. Well, that’s what you’d probably do, anyway.”

He stays silent for a second, pushing up his glasses as he tries to collect his last words.

“I’m sorry. I hope that in another life, we can spend it together even longer. Until then, wait for me, Eichi.”

The white lilies that had been hiding in his desk all day (because he couldn’t find a moment to do this until now) finally make their appearance, and he puts it on the empty space next to him, on Eichi’s vacant desk, a remembrance to the late student council president. Then he gets up from his seat and walks over to one of the windows, opening it up and letting the spring breeze rush in and hold his face before he continues with the last part of _his_ ceremony.

He tears up the makeshift elegy, sticking his hand out the window and letting the wind pick up the small pieces of paper and whisking them away. There was no need to keep a record of it, no need to look back on something like that. Those were _his_ words, those were _his_ feelings — and because they were his, he’d always remember them. He’d always remember him, he'd remember all the unfair smiles he'd given him in his short lifetime.

The elegy was just for him, anyway.


End file.
